Speedo
The Vapid Speedo is a cargo delivery van featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Speedo resembles a 2003-present Chevrolet Express van, with elements from the 2005 Ford E150 but the front and back ends have been slightly altered. A similar design is used for the second generation Burrito and its passenger variant in GTA V. The badge on the rear reads Vapid ST. The Speedo features various company names, such as Deliver Me Timbers, Easy Lay Carpet, Hello Tailor, and Nonna Pina's Restaurant. From IV to V, the Speedo body shape and general design is the same as in the prequel; however, it no longer bears company logos. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance The vehicle is quite agile, thanks to its adapted suspension and weightless rear end. Powersliding is quite easy in this vehicle; however, in Liberty City's hilly terrain the Speedo is prone to bouncing about more frequently than other vehicles of its size. The engine is strong, powered by what feels like a high-torque V8 diesel in a rear-wheel drive layout; leading to mediocre acceleration and a reasonable top speed. The lack of braking power makes turning and braking simultaneously impossible which is a big problem when slowing down into a 90 degree turn or any type of fast driving or racing. The Speedo is, after the Burrito, the second-fastest vehicle in the "van" classification, but it is the most maneuverable. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike most other vehicles, the Speedo has a very limited number of modifications. Any modifications not listed here (except for Explosives) are unavailable for the vehicle. Variants *A unique variant, dubbed the Clown Van, appears in GTA V. It is a Speedo modified with a very unique paintjob. The vehicle itself only appears during a Strangers & Freaks mission, and cannot be obtained without the use of a save editor. * When playing "Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler," there's a unique brown Speedo parked in front of the house. Speedo-front-car-van-gtav.png|Unique brown Speedo seen in "Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler *A white Speedo driven by Lamar Davis is seen in various missions involving him. It features a unique license plate reading "LAMAR G". Image Gallery General Speedo-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Speedo commonly seen on billboards in the city. Speedo-van-front-gtav.png|Speedo in GTA V.(Rear quarter view) Speedo-GTAV-front.jpg|A Speedo seen in the GTA Online trailer. VapidSpeedo-Front-GTAV.png|A blank-plated Speedo from a switch event (Rear quarter view) Vapid speedo front.jpg|The hood badge in the enhanced edition of GTA V. Speedo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Speedo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Company liveries Speedo sign 1.png|Nonna Pina's Speedo sign 2.png|Hello Tailor Speedo sign 3.png|Easy Lay Carpet Speedo sign 4.png|Deliver Me Timbers Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can be usually found in the East Hook docks. * It can be commonly be found in the Acter Industrial Park and Port Tudor areas. * Used as an escape vehicle in the mission To Live and Die in Alderney. * Driving a Laundromat Van will cause several Speedo's to spawn, especially at the docks of East Hook in Broker and Tudor and Port Tudor in the State of Alderney. * Sometimes it might be found parked in front of a garage door near Memory Lanes on The Meat Quarter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Seen around The Families area. * Occasionally spawns in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. * Sometimes found in and around Lester's home in El Burro Heights. * A black one can be found parked on a dirt road in Fort Zancudo along with a black Bison * Sometimes when you switch to Trevor you may find him with a tied-up man under the Del Perro Pier and a unique black Speedo without a number on the license plate. This particular Speedo also has bulletproof tires. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Rarely spawns around the industrial area. * Sometimes parked in a parking lot in Chumash Plaza. * Sometimes parked or driven in La Mesa. ** Spawns more frequent in the enhanced version. Notable Owners * Phil Bell owns a Speedo that is used as an escape vehicle in the mission, "To Live and Die in Alderney." * Lamar Davis owns a white Speedo seen during the mission, "Chop," which has custom license plates reading LAMAR G (G most likely standing for "Gangsta"). Franklin can save the vehicle in his garage after completing Chop. It is destroyed during "Hood Safari." Trivia General *The vehicle's name is a reference to the Speedo brand of men's swimming briefs, as well as a shortened term for speedometer. * The default radio stations for the Speedo are: **'GTA IV': Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. **'GTA V': Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) and West Coast Classics. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *This vehicle cannot be taken to a car wash, but can be resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he may also agree to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Speedo fetching $2,000. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unfortunately, the vehicle cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs; it can only be repaired there. *In GTA Online, the player can place a Tracker and Full Coverage on the Speedo. *In GTA Online, the Speedo sells at $1,500 in Los Santos Customs. *In GTA Online, the mission, "Potshot," features a white Speedo that has crates with drugs in which has to be stolen and brought to Trevor. *It is the only vehicle in GTA V that is able to max out its top speed on the speedometer, as the vehicle's speedometer reads up to 100, and the van can go 100 mph. *Several changes of the vehicle can be seen in the Enhanced version: **The reverse lights appear to be missing their texture when reversing, despite the light elements illuminating. **The Speedo's badge is moved onto the hood, rather than the grille. **The rear of the Speedo is now slightly dirty, and has some trash near the wheel hump. The Clown Van retains the clean interior from the PS3/360 version. Navigation }} de:Speedo (IV) es:Speedo fr:Speedo pl:Speedo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class